Secret Fire in Love
by BlackRoseKH2
Summary: First off I suck at summaries. Naruto figures out he is gay when Sauske starts to flirt with him, so they become a couple. I will write a summary later. Rated M because the story gets worse later. Neither of us own Naruto.


Secret Fire in Love

A/N: This is my friend's yaoi! If you don't like yaoi, don't read it.

In a small village hidden in the leaves, there is a special squad that is very different from any other. In this squad emotion rules what happens everyone. The smallest of one is a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. He is fifteen years old and has a dream. His dream is to have everyone in his village respect him. He was born with a secret that everyone knew about but him. The spirit of the nine tailed fox, that attacked the village when he was born, was put inside of him. There are marks on his face that make him look as if he has whiskers. He is always wearing an orange and blue jacket that has a red spiral on the back, and he wears his headband, the symbol of being a ninja, proudly on his forehead. Naruto made his own jutsu that lets him change into a naked girl with long, yellow pigtails, and he calls this jutsu Sexy No Jutsu.

Our next smallest is a kunoichi, a female ninja, named Sakura Haruno. She is deeply in love with one of the other ninjas on her squad. She is very smart, but she is not the strongest. She mostly yells at Naruto on their missions because Naruto is doing something wrong. She usually just watches what happens in the group during their mission. He is skinny, has short, pink hair that is held up by her headband, and she wears a Chinese dress that has white circles on the back and on the front.

The next person of the group is a very promising student named Sasuke Uchiha. He usually keeps to himself so others will not get hurt from his twisted past. When, he was a child, his brother Itachi killed everyone in his clan. He has much hatred inside himself, and he wishes he could be stronger. Sasuke has black, spiky hair, his headband is on his forehead, and he wears black pants with a black shirt that has the Uchiha fan on the back. (A/N: Every time I see the fan I think of a pokeball.) Sauske had white bandages the are wrapped around both of his arms and they have black straps on them.

The final person of this group is a tall, fit, and young man named Kakashi Hatake, and he is the squad's leader. Because he is the leader he is Sakura's, Naruto's, and Sasuke's sensei. Kakashi is called the "Copy Ninja" because he can copy any jutsu no matter what it is. He also has a scar over one eye that he covers with his headband. The headband only goes over one eye, and he also wears a mask that covers his mouth.

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all live in the village hidden in the leaves called Konohagakure. It is a very peaceful place where kids are taught to protect their village by being strong ninjas. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have just graduated from the academy and become ninjas. They are now working on small missions around the village. However, no one could see the love hidden in this group…

"Hurry up Naruto! He's waiting for us!" Sakura yells at Naruto as they go to meet their sensei.

"I'm coming…where is your lover boy Sasuke," says an annoyed Naruto. Sakura turns around and slaps him.

"You leave him out of this!" She yells as she stops off.

"What's her deal?" Naruto says as he rubs his cheek. Sasuke appears next to Naruto.

"Hey…is this where we are supposed to meet Kakashi today?" Naruto looks away from Sasuke. "Yeah…why are you late, too?"

Sasuke grabs Naruto's arm and says, "Come with me for a moment…"

He looks at Sakura, and says to her, "You stay put and tell sensei we will be right back if he comes…"

Naruto is red in the face and tries to get away from Sasuke, but Sasuke yanks him into a corner.

"Show me that jutsu…the one that makes you look like a girl…show it to me…" Naruto is shocked to hear this.

"No way! Are you some kind of pervert? I'm leaving!" Sasuke grabs Naruto' arm.

"Show me…I want to see it." Naruto punches at his face, but Sasuke grabs his arm and pushes him against the wall. "Show me that jutsu…now." Naruto closes his eyes as he finally gives in to Sasuke's demands.

"Fine…Sexy No Jutsu!" He changes into a girl with long, yellow pigtails and smoke that covers her boobs and private. "Happy now?"

Sasuke hugs him and says, "It is a pretty sight to see. I saw you do it in class and I had to see it again." Naruto pushes him away he turns back into his normal self.

"You are a pervert! Naruto runs back to Sakura and Kakashi while Kakashi was reading a book.


End file.
